


A Table For One

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, F/M, Marriage, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred is alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Table For One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "A table for one" and 100quills prompt "Solitary."

"And how many in your party?" the waiter asked politely.

"Just one." I think that's the first time I've ever said that. We've always been two, or more, but I've never sat at a table for one before.

I didn't think of this when George announced that he was marrying Katie. I thought about managing the shop, getting a smaller apartment, finding someone for myself. I didn't think about having to turn off the lights after I'm in bed, buying too many groceries at the store, or sitting by myself in restaurants.

For some reason it's just the little things that make me stop and think. For the first time, I'm alone now.


End file.
